OS Dean et Sam Noël
by Alouqua Demone
Summary: C'est un petit OS sur Dean et Sam enfants le jour de Noël! Dean et Sam se retrouve à Fremont une petite ville, leur père les a laisser pour aller chasser, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu quand le jour de Noël pointe le bout de son nez!


Voilà c'est ma premiere histoire que je publie, c'est un OS sur Dean et Sam enfant!

•Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise pour mon plaisir personnel.

•S'il y a des fautes veillez me le dire gentiment je ne suis pas un dictionnaire, ni un becherelle.

•Et surtout amusez vous bien en lisant. =)

* * *

Cette journée, Dean voulait à tout prix la reporter, mais c'était arrivé bien trop tôt à son goût. Il se leva doucement, regarda sur sa gauche le lit de son petit frère et soupira, comment dire à un enfant de 11 ans que Noël se fera sans son père ? Sauf si un miracle aida le père de deux enfants dans sa chasse, il ne sera là jamais à temps. Il se mit debout, se rapprocha de Sam, l'embrassa sur le front et se mit en route pour la salle de bain. L'eau chaude l'aida à se détendre et à réfléchir, il prit la décision de faire, ce soir, un souper de fête, il se dépêcha de se sécher et de s'habiller, sortit sans un bruit de la salle d'eau, regarda le bungalow miteux qu'ils avaient louée avec leur père une semaine avant, enfin il y avait quand même un minuscule frigo, un four, si on peut appeler sa un four, un micro-onde, un comptoir pour préparer des repas, une armoire avec le nécessaire de cuisine ( deux poêles, une casserole, une bouilloire, des ustensiles de cuisine et dans une petite armoire pendu se trouvait les assiettes, les couverts, les verres et les tasses), une table avec deux chaises, un paravent séparait la mini kitchenette et le coin chambre-salon, de ce coté là, se trouvait un sofa minable avec en face, une télévision tout aussi minable mais qui marchait, deux lits occupaient le mur de couleur rouille, chacun des lits avaient sa propre table de nuit avec une lampe, le dernier meuble que comptait la chambre était une commode assez grande pour mettre les vêtements de Sam. Dean pris dans sa table de chevet un bloc de feuille et un Bic, écrivit un petit mot pour que Sam n'aie pas à s'inquiéter, mit l'argent réservé aux urgences dans son blouson, et sortit à l'extérieur, toutes les maisons étaient recouvertes d'une pellicule de neige blanche et poudreuse, le froid glaciale de la ville de Fremont ne faisait pas peur aux habitants qui faisaient leur course de dernière minute. Dean se demanda si un jour, peut être, leur père, Sam et lui se retrouveraient dans une maison bien à eux, dans leur ville natale à Lawrence. Dean savait bien que sa ne pouvait pas se produire, leur père ne tenait qu'a se venger de la mort de leur mère, qu'il ne pensait surement pas à s'arrêter pour simplement s'installer quelque part et ne plus bouger. Les yeux de l'adolescent se remplirent de larmes en pensant à sa mère, cette mère que le cadet ne connaitra jamais, mais il cligna bien vite des yeux pour que toute trace de larme est disparu, quelques pas plus loin, il trouva un petit supermarché. Les mains dans les poches, il entra discrètement dans le magasin chauffé, il attrapa un panier et trottinait presque dans les rayons pour revenir le plus vite possible près de son petit frère, seul. Il prit deux pavés de bœuf pour le plat avec des pommes de terres sautés à réchauffer au micro-onde, pour le dessert un cake au chocolat et comme boissons les sodas préférés de Sam, il réfléchit quelques seconde et se souvenu d'acheter des épices, à la caisse Dean compta ses sous, il lui manquait deux dollars et quelques pour les courses, il soupira et sorti de la poche de son pantalon les sous pour acheter le camion de pompiers que Sam avait remarquer dans la vitrine du magasin de jouet un peu plus haut, en arrivant avec leur père. Il donna le compte juste à la caissière qui le regardait durement, puis mit les commissions dans un sac qu'il avait pris dans la valise. Il marcha jusqu'au marchand de jouet, et regarda tristement le camion, un homme dans la quarantaine avec sur sa tête une casquette s'arrêta près de Dean, sortit de sa poche un portefeuille en cuir noir et donna un billet de cinq au plus vieux des Winchester.

-Tiens gamin, c'est pour toi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir envie de ce camion.

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon frère. Répondit Dean. L'homme lui tendit le billet de cinq, Dean s'en empara et le regarda. Pourquoi vous me le donnez ?

-Tu me fais penser à un gamin que je connaissais. Dit-il en rangeant son portefeuille. Allez à plus gamin. L'homme partit, Dean s'empressa de rentrer dans le sanctuaire des jouets, d'acheter le camion de pompiers, l'emballa et rejoignit en courant le bungalow ou son frère était. En entrant dans la chambre Dean vit Sam sauter de son lit et venir vers lui.

-Tu as acheté quoi ? C'est quoi le cadeau ? C'est pour qui ? Et dans le sac il y a quoi ?

-Oh calme Sammy, une question à la fois. Alors j'ai acheté de la nourriture pour ce soir, le cadeau ben c'est un cadeau et c'est pour toi. Aide-moi à ranger tout dans les armoires !

-D'accord ! Tu ne les as pas volés au moins ? Demanda Sam tout en rangeant les sodas dans le frigo.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Sammy. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête ! Vas-t-habillez, on va aller au parc pour faire un bonhomme de neige, écouter la chorale chantée et revenir ici pour préparer le repas ! Sam ne se fit pas atteindre, il courra choisir ses vêtements dans la commode et failli tomber en allant dans la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Sam rejoignit le bungalow en riant et surtout mouillés et frigorifiés par la neige et le froid, ils se séchèrent et Dean se mit au fourneau, Sam quand a lui regarda les chaînes pour enfants.

-Sam on va manger ! Tu mets la table ?

-Oui ! Il sauta sur ses pieds, et monta sur une chaise chercher les assiettes et les couverts, il les posa sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise. On mange quoi ?

-D'abord un pavé de bœuf saignant avec des pommes de terre sautés, puis pour le dessert un cake au chocolat et pour boire tes sodas préférés !

-Miam ! Je suis affamé ! Sam attaqua son assiette dès qu'elle fut posée devant lui. Dean regarda son petit frère avec un petit sourire, lui-même était heureux qu'ils passent un bon noël ensemble tous les deux. Le plat vite terminé, Sam voulu ouvrir son cadeau !

-Hé attends le dessert avant d'ouvrir ton paquet !

-Mais… d'accord. Sam fit la moue, mais retrouva bien vite le sourire avec la part de gâteau dans son assiette. Le repas terminé, les deux enfants firent la vaisselle et se mirent sur le sofa.

-Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? Demanda Sam en sautillant.

-Oui tu peux. Sam déchira le papier qui emballait le camion et s'émerveilla devant son jouet !

-Oh merci Dean ! Dit l'enfant en sautant au coup de son grand frère. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi ! Il sortit de sous son oreiller un disque qu'il tendit à son frère. Dean s'en empara et lu le titre « Metallica » et sourit.

-Merci p'tit frère. Dean prit son cadet dans ses bras et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur leur père ! John sourit en voyant ses deux enfants enlacés, le plus jeune se retira de l'étreinte de son frère et ouvrit les bras pour donner un câlin à son père.

Les miracles existent, Dean en était maintenant sûr !

* * *

C'était un petit OS de Noël! Bisous!


End file.
